


falling feels like flying

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flying Doctors
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, F/M, First Kiss, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Johnno thought flying was the best feeling there was. Turns out he was wrong.





	falling feels like flying

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : wee fandoms  
> Prompt: any, any, first kiss

It's somewhat fitting, Johnno thinks, that the first time he gets to kiss Rowie is in an aircraft hangar. After all, he's a pilot, a damn good one, and if his recent suspension has had any positive outcome (aside from bringing him closer to the good doctor, of course) it's that it's reminded him of just how much he loves to fly. 

Which means it's also fitting that he discovers that kissing Rowie for the first time has a lot in common with flying - the rush of exhilaration when his lips fit hers exactly is the same feeling he gets every time his plane leaves the runway, the swoop of his stomach when she kisses him back is the same as when the ground drops away from underneath him and he's soaring in midair. Above all, there's the sense that this is right, that he's exactly where he's supposed to be, with exactly who he's supposed to be with, doing exactly what he should be doing. 

For a first kiss, it's a hell of a feeling.

He keeps the kiss brief, doesn't want to spook Rowie - from what he's seen of her, he knows she can be skittish when it comes to personal stuff and he doesn't want to screw things up - and somehow he's not surprised when she doesn't miss a beat and he doesn't either, the two of them falling straight into some snappy banter. "Someone's got to keep you on your toes," she finishes and he wants to tell her that she's not keeping him on his toes as much as knocking him off his feet but in a day of miracles, he manages not to let his first thought spill from his lips. 

Not that what he comes out with is a whole lot smoother, but the words, "I'm glad it's you," make her smile as he pulls her in for a second, longer kiss. 

Johnno is a pilot, a damn good one, and if you'd asked him this morning, or yesterday, or any day up to now, he'd have told you that flying is his favourite thing in the world. 

But here, in an aircraft hangar with Rowie in his arms, he thinks he's going to have to change his answer.


End file.
